Broken Midnight
by crazygal360
Summary: Vaughn has a 'little' sister, also working for the CIA. SydVaughn and Sarkney
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Alias_

**Author's Note: **_This is possibly just a little ficlet, but it may end up with many, many chapters. Also this is using a character that I like writing into everything, Alisha._

**Baby Sister**

Vaugn's POV

She's not short, but she isn't tall either. Her hair is bright red, like Sydney's was when I first met her, but longer. Her eyes are hazel,and when she's sad they seem too big for her face. Her skin is always lightly tanned and she almost always wears jeans. She just started at my work, at the CIA.

Her name's Alisha Giles. She looks about 17 but I know she's 20. Not because I read her file, because I've lived with her since her Mum died. That was the year after my dad died. She's kind of my unofficial adopted sister since my dad and her's were best friends.

Not that we've ever got on well. At all. She's stubborn, annoying and just a bit cruel. There are times when I wish that I had no idea who she was, but they never last long. In my own strange way, I care about her.

Now she's a double agent for CIA in SD6. She's had no training, not at the CIA or SD6. I worry about her. She kind of my responsibility. Always has been.

Sydney enters the enclosure. Seeing her face takes my mind off my worries. She looks scared.

"A Martial Arts prodigy just joined SD6. Her name is Alisha."

So I tell Syd about her, Alisha, my baby sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Alias_

**Sark**

Alisha smiled nervously at Sydney as she walked by. Both women had a meeting with their CIA handlers soon, Sydney with Michael Vaughn and Alisha with Eric Weiss, but now she was worried, she had been called to SD6's interrogation room, also known as the 'Conversation Room'. Hopefully it wouldn't be to have a 'conversation' with her.

This fear subsided as Alisha saw a figure already in the room. Sloane was standing outside it. A vague smile was painted on the man's face.

"Ah," Sloane's withered face looked up as he saw her,"Miss Giles, good to see you looking so well. Would you be able to help me out, we have been able to catch a representative of 'The Man', I have heard you can, errr, make people talk, would you be able to use this technique on the man."

Alisha nodded her head, it wasn't a question, it was an order. She walked into the room, and was shocked to see Mr Sark, The Man's right hand man. Beyond that though, Alisha knew nothing about the man. She hid her shock and leant over the table. Her mouth touched her victim's ear.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know or do I have to hurt you?" her whisper was deadly cold.

"A thirteen year old torturer." Sark deadpanned, "Now I'm scared."

Alisha smacked him across the face, "I'm twenty."

A faint smile played on his lips, "I wouldn't want my twenty year old daughter seeing torture, let alone perform it."

Alisha smacked him again, this time he spat blood when he returned to face her.

"How old are you!?" she demanded.

"Twenty-two."

"You can talk!" Alisha sounded indignant, "You're only like two years older than me."

"Not only are you twenty but with that bad grammar, you mustn't have even finished school!" Sark smirked.

Alisha growled and spun around. She stalked out the door. Sloane was waiting for her.

"Give me time!" she spat, "I'm taking a break!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Alias . . . or Sark . . . Waaaaah:P_

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! Here's the next Chapter! _

**Sibling Rivalry**

"Sark!" Vaugn's voice placed emphasis on the word, "You are going on a mission with Sark and Sydney to some random cafe in France where he is going to be released. That man is our best lead on, well THE man."

"You were saying it was a risk keeping him a week ago!" Alisha argued.

"Yes, but I mean t for you and Sydney to find a way of getting him to our custody instead of SD6's, not taking him on a mission and letting him go!" Vaughn couldn't believe the plan.

"You didn't say that! You never say what you mean!"

"Don't make this about me! This is your fault!"

"I'm a Junior officer at SD6! It's not like they are actually going to pay attention to anything I say!"

Just as Vaughn was about to reply, Sydney entered the room. Her forehead creased as she looked from one sibling to the other. They both promptly shut up.

"So that's why you're not Alisha's handler." Sydney spoke softly, she had never seen Vaughn this worked up before,"We are leaving almost immediately. There's no time to argue, so hurry up or Sloane will suspect something."

Vaughn nodded sharply. He wished Sydney good luck as he exited their meeting, a ritual that had been going on ever since he first met her. His sister's eyes flared as he left the room.

"What's going on?" Sydney turned to the woman next to her.

"Vaughn and I have never got on when it comes to my job," Alisha explained, "For some reason he doesn't think that I can do it safely."

"He's right though," Sydney said, "Sark's dangerous, and this will help him escape."

"I know. I'll make sure he won't" Alisha's expression was stoney.

Her mission was clear in her brain. Watch Sark, make sure he doesn't escape, make sure he doesn't betray SD6. She repeated those words over and over to herself as she boarded the plane later that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Sark, I mean, I don't own Alias :D_

**Author's Note:** _Sorry this chapter isn't longer, I didn't want Sark and Alisha for talk for too long and I wanted to finish it on him thinking of escaping. Thanks for the reveiws!_

**Sky Pathway**

Alisha frowned, she was lost in her own thoughts. Sark peered up the aisle at her. It was obvious she didn't like her current assignment. She was muttering something to herself, no doubt something about how horrible or annoying or cruel he was. These agents must know something he didn't, otherwise they would have sent a more experienced agent with him. It was almost like they wanted him to escape, they must have given him something, without his knowledge. The wine.

The seatbelt sign flickered off. Alisha stood up and stalked over to Sark's seat. She leant over him, he could smell her perfume.

"Are you planning on escaping while we are flying?" she asked.

"If I was I wouldn't really be telling you, would I?" Sark replied sharply.

"Good, I'm going to sleep for the rest of the flight then!" Alisha got up to move away.

"Miss Giles..."

Alisha spun back around and stared down at him. Her face was creased in a frown. She looked tired and annoyed.

"What!?" she snapped.

"Isn't the entire point of your job to stay awake just in case I do escape?" Sark said, perfectly seriously.

"Yes." Alisha sighed, "I have the worst job in the world!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." deadpanned Sark, "How does a twenty year old come to be in your line of work anyway?"

"My brother works for the CIA among other things," Alisha replied,"Also it's interesting and I don't spend my entire time at a desk and ... why exactly am I telling you this?"

"Bordom?" Sark suggested.

"Probably," said Alisha absent mindedly, "What's your first name?"

"What?" Sark was suddenly aware that he was in danger of telling this girl to much.

"I'm Riley." He answered, lying perfectly, "My name's Riley, and you?"

"Alisha," she said, smiling softly to herself, "And now I don't care what SD6 says, I need sleep, have a good rest of the flight."

Saek watched as her back as she walked back to her seat. Alisha, the name seemed to suit her much better than Miss Giles or Agent Giles. It showed a young girl, full of life, too bad she'll probably be killed on this mission. He wasn't planning on staying a captive for long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:_ If Alias was mine, this would have actually been in the series. Ergo, Alias, not mine._

**Author Note:** _As many people noticed, Sark said his first name was Riley, when it is actually Julian. To answer people's questions, yes I know that his first name is Julian, Riley is going to be an alias of his during the story. _

**Wandering**

She had lost him. The one job that SD6 had given her, the one job the CIA had given her, watch Sark. If he escapes, track him, and she had tracked him, tracked him to a place where he'd had a blood transfusion. There she stood, she couldn't go back, not like this. Going back like this would only prove Vaughn right, she was a failure.

Alisha tuned away from the transfusion set up in disgust with herself for letting Sark trick her, it wouldn't happen again. Hesitantly she got out her mobile phone and called SD6.

"The sonofabitch had a blood transfusion. I don't know where he is."

As Alisha heard Sloane sigh on the other end of the phone, "Well, what are you waiting for Miss Giles? Find him!"

"Yes Sir!"

With those words Alisha hung up and faced the rest of the extraction squad. Quickly she informed them of what was going to happen. They were heading back to LA, she was going to travel on, find Sark and bring him back. She could be killed when she arrived at SD6, but somehow that didn't matter. All that mattered now was getting Sark back to custody, CIA or SD6, it didn't matter.

Alisha parted with the team at the door and slipped out into the street. Pulling her jacket close around her, she thought of what her brother would say when she got back. Probably something about how she could never do anything right. That was why she had to bring Sark back alive, because her brother's resentment was worse than death at the hands of SD6.

"_Sark, what's your first name" _

"_Riley"_

_His blue eyes looked clearly into hers. His accent sounded strongly in her ears, he knew he was untouchable. He knew that at anytime he wanted he could escape the custody of SD6, but he didn't. His blue eyes drew closer to her and..._

The telephone rang. Alisha lay still for a moment on the hotel room bed. She didn't want to pick up the phone. It rang again. She picked it up.

"Alisha," there was no mistaking her brother's voice, "We've found Sark."

She sat up,"Where?"

"It doesn't matter, you're going home. You'll meet with Wiess once you get there to debrief. I'll see you later."

He hung up and there it was, the sting of her brother's disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry it hasn't been updated in a while.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Alias._

**An Urge for Completion**

Vaughn grimaced as he saw his sister. It was such a simple job, watch Sark, make sure he doesn't escape, but even then she had failed. He had known she wasn't ready to be working as a double agent, she was too young but Alisha had insisted. Now he was about to lose his job because the mistake his sister had made, and because he couldn't say no when Sydney asked him for help.

That was the weird thing about Syd. She never asked him for help, not once, he always had to make sure everything was okay, until now. His sister pulled his arm and her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Michael, where's Sark?"

Vaughn quickly replied,"If I tell you you'll just go chasing him and he's got Syd's friend Will."

"The reporter?"

"We'll talk more in the car. It's dangerous here, remember?"

Alisha frowned as they moved toward the car, all she wanted to do was steal the documents that had Sark's location and get back on the job.

"I can help," she burst out as soon as they got in the car,"I can go where ever you're going and rescue Tippin, or distract the guards, just let me help Vaughn! I _have_ to finish this job. It's my fault we lost Sark anyway!"

"No."

The rest of the trip to Alisha's apartment was silent, the atmosphere was thick as butter around the two siblings.

The car jerked to a holt. Alisha brushed her hand over her seat, searching in the back of the car for her bag. She smiled at Vaughn as she left the car.

"Thanks for the ride," was all she said.

Alisha smiled as she walked up her apartment. Concealed in the bottom of her bag were the documents containing Sark's whereabouts. She didn't care what her brother said, she would find Sark, and kill him.

Julian Sark stood still, waiting for the screams of his latest victim,Will Tippin, to fill the air. He wet his lips and reached down for the glass of Chateu Patrose standing on the ornate table next to him. Then the screaming started, and the begging and the pleading, all tested and tried techinques that would never work on Sark or his henchmen. He drank in the pain of the other human as he drank his wine, sip by sip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Alias_

**Creeping**

He could already see Jack in the darkness. The car moved closer to Jack and Sark grimaced under his breath. He had thought it would be Jack who made the trade but somewhere inside he had hoped it would be Sydney. Even though she hated him, he still loved to watch her. He hate was strangely provocative for him, the more she despised him, the more he loved watching her.

Shaking himself out of his reverie to Jack's daughter, Sark nodded to his accomplice and stepped out of the car.

"Jack Bristow," Sark's perfectly trained voice greeted the older man," Doing his daughter's work. There was speculation that you might make an appearance tonight."

Jack wasn't one to let scum like Julian Sark get to him, "If you're not comfortable with me we can wave our business for this night and say goodbye."

Sark smirked,"Are you comfortable? Do you feel comfortable trading priceless documents for a low grade reporter?"

"You should read some of Tippin's stuff, it's not bad."

"Let's see the artifacts."

"Let's see Tippin."

Then it wasn't long until the trade was over. Sark was soon retreating into the shadows in the four wheel drive, still wishing it had been Sydney who had made the trade. Not because he wanted to admire her beautiful form, but because he knew that she wasn't here because she was with Vaughn, somehow 'saving the world'. Brushing her out of his thoughts he began to drive back to the warehouse where they had held Will.

Alisha lay quietly on the rooftops, watching, waiting for his car to roll past. She cocked the sniper rifle. The sound rang through the night. She heard footsteps behind her. She rolled over to see a guard just as he spotted her. The roof and her feet parted. She felt the wind in her hair and the shock of pain run up her legs as she landed. Another rifle cocked. A shot was fired. The ground rushed up to meet Alisha's face. The last thing she heard before she passed out was Sark's voice.

"Well, no one could say she isn't a stubborn little bitch."

Sark's eye's pierced Alisha's as she woke up. The woman whom he had first thought was a worthy adversary, was just a little girl. He sneered at her tired face.

"One day Sark," Alisha began and looked up at him,"One day I swear I will kill you."

"That's nice," Sark said, "But you are only a scared little girl, there's no way you could ever kill me."

Alisha smiled at him, a soft, mocking smile, "You want to bet?"

Sark stood up, looming over Alisha's tied up body, as if considering her for some prize. Then his has streaked though the and hit her face, hard.

"Son of a..." muttered Alisha under her breath.

"A pleasure as always, Miss Giles," commented Sark as he walked out of the room,"And I will say this for you, you are extremely stubborn!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Alias. Not. Mine._

**Author's Note:** _Sorry it's taken so long._

**Too Much Trouble**

**Alisha's POV**

My face stung where his hand had hit it. I wriggle around in my bindings, bumping the necklace that Vaughn had given me. It was a graduation present.

_The wind played havoc with graduation gowns, elegant dresses and formal suits. A young man in my class was chasing his hat downhill. Sure, we' all have graduated now, but I guess my class hasn't matured much since the first day of high school. _

_Michael and Dad walk toward me. Dad gives me an akward hug, but at least he seems to look proud of me. Joseph walks up behind me, puts his hand on my shoulder. He smiles at Dad. Michael shakes my hand, in that reserved way he seems to do everything. I feel something fall into my hand. It's a box._

"_It's a necklace," he mouths at me, "To remind you not to get into too much trouble."_

Too much trouble is exactly what I'm in now.

**Sydney's POV**

Vaughn's dead. I saw him die, right in front of my eyes. Then my mother shot me. It's so much to take in, but the CIA know that, so they send me to some dumb shrink. She's more interested in how I got out than how I'm feeling, but that's fine I don't want to tell her anyway. The last thing she tells me is to call Alisha, let her know that her brother just died, she won't know yet considering that she's still away.

Why _is_ she still away though? We found Sark, and lost him again, mission over. What could she possibly be doing?

Whatever she's doing, she'll want to know that her brother is dead.

_**Sorry It's so short. My next chapter is really long so there needed to be a break.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**:_ Alias. Not. Mine. (aka A.N.M)_

**WARNING:** _Chapter contains gore_

**Brother and Sister**

"Michael Vaughn?" The voice was unmistakable, Sark, Sydney flinched.

"An associate," Sydney tried to stay calm, he didn't need to recognize her,"May I ask why you're calling?"

Sark's voice was equally calm, "It might interest him to know that I have his sister. And yes, I know all about her working for the CIA."

Sydney dropped back to her normal voice,"What have you done with her Sark?"

"Ah," She cold hear the smirk in Sark's voice,"Miss Bristow, I was wondering who her partner was, and now I know. Not surprising really, especially after all you went through for Tippin."

"Where is she Sark!?"

"All in good time love, firstly, in exchange, you are going to Capferrat, France with Sloane at some point I believe, I'll be joining you there."

The phone line went dead. Julian Sark, Sydney thought viciously, that man had to die at some point, and if was at her hand, so much the better. He had known Vaughn was dead when he called, he had _known_ she was part of the CIA or he wouldn't have used Vaughn's phone. It made her feel helpless, and if there was one thing Sydney Bristow hated more than Sark or Sloane, it was feeling helpless.

**FRANCE (a few days later)**

Julian Sark looked across at the drugged girl next to him. Alisha looked as if she was sleeping, she slumped onto his shoulder. It wasn't as if she was without beauty, but her character... well, suffice to say it left something to be desired. Sydney, on the other hand, Sydney was a goddess among mortals. She was beautiful too, but it went beyond that. She was determined and talented at her work, her only fault were her morals. She had too many.

Just as if his thoughts had summoned her, Sydney appeared out of the darkness. Sark caught his breath for a second, just one. She was wearing a blonde 'bob' wig and a white dress that was cut just above the knee. Her eyes widened when she saw Alisha.

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing much." Sark quickly replied, "Given her a serum that will knock her out for a couple of hours with no side effects. She'll be fine, if you do exactly what I say."

"What do you want me to do?"

An hour later Sydney found herself inside some demented mastermind's research facility. It appeared that loved operating on the beating hearts and throbbing brains of humans, almost as if he was some kind of monster.

Sydney climbed into the next room, gagging at the smell of rotting flesh. She slipped on something, looking down she saw a pool of blood, dripping off the operation table. A man lay on the table, his face twisted in the angony of the last thing he felt. His head was cut open, and part of his brain was missing, taken while he was still alive. Sydney turned away from the disgusting sight.

Voices came from the next room. She searched fratically for a place to hide, behind the body, it was that or be found. As the 'Doctor' and his companion walked past her hiding place, Sydney scarecly could breathe. She had been in situations worse than this, but she had never seen anything so disgusting as what this man did to his 'patients'.

Sydney peered around.They were gone. She moved, shadowlike, to the next room. The patient in the far end of the room's tatto seemed vaugely familiar. She edged closer. Closer. The man rolled over and Sydney suddenly recognised Vaughn. He was alive!

"Syd..." Vaughn mumbled as his eyes flickered open,"What's going on?"

"Vaughn, We've got to run!"Sydney grabbed his hand.

"Run? " Vaughn sounded as if he was drunk,"Syd, I don't wanna,"

"I'm sorry Vaughn, but I have to give you a shot of adrelin, we HAVE to run."

Seconds later they were running through the gardens. Sydney smiled to herself, this must be the closest thing to bonding time Vaughn and Alisha had got, being rescued together.


End file.
